


Breathe - Violet

by tribridposie



Series: Breathe, Clementine. [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridposie/pseuds/tribridposie
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Breathe, Clementine. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821271
Kudos: 10





	Breathe - Violet

* * *

_**VIOLET’S FATE** _

Violet felt numb to the world surrounding her. Nothing affected her anymore. She remembered how the simplest thing could bother her, not anymore though.

”Violet, you need to get up and start helping around.”

Minnie bent down to her level, place a hand on her shoulder, trying her best to soothe the blonde.

”Look, Vi. Truth is, she’s fucking _dead_. Clementine is gone.”

The once bright green eyes had dulled down to a depressing faded color, one that showed how dead she was on the inside.

”Doing this won’t bring her back.”

Minnie had started to get annoyed, Violet could tell. She didn’t care though. Her eyes landed on the drawing AJ had drawn for her ex-girlfriend. How sweet. 

“God. Fucking bitch deserved it.” Minnie muttered as she stood up and walked away, looking back at her silent girlfriend once more before she left the room.

”Clem.”

And with the last mutter of the brunette’s name, she breaks into a loud sob, covering her face with her hands. Her screams escalate eventually, ringing throughout the lonely halls of Ericsons. 

God she hated this fucking place.

”God, fuck you, Clementine!”

She stood up angrily, ripping the drawing from its place, crumpling it into a ball and throwing it in a random direction. 

“Fuck you!!! Fuck fuck fuck you! I hate you!”

She directed her attention to the now clean hat the girl used to wear atop her head all day long.

It had been cleaned by Ruby thoroughly, though a few blood stains still remained on the worn old thing.

Violet stomps her way over, grabbing the hat furiously and throws it against the wall, screaming bloody murder as she grasps at her puffy, pale cheeks.

Her nails leave nasty red trails on her face, making them burn every time she touches it.

Violet wants to rip her hairs out. She wants to scream and yell. And god, if Clementine hadn’t done it first, she would’ve killed the girl.

”Fuck you!”   
  
Her hands slam down onto the wobbly wooden desk, which creaks under the sudden attack. She kicks the chair, flipping it over and sending a numb ache through her foot in the process.

As she finally realized the situation, she falls down to the cold wooden floor and curls into a ball, knees being wrapped by her arms.

Her tears slow down, but the burning sensation is still there as they make their way down the milky white skin.

”I’m so sorry.”

She curls into herself as deeply as she can and starts rocking back and forth, just like her grandma did when she was younger.

” _I’m so sorry_.”

* * *

Violet can’t help but visit the grave they had dug for her ex-girlfriend. Violet couldn’t help but cry as she touches the dirt with extreme carefulness, almost as if she’s afraid to hurt it.

She places the worn hat down at the end of the grave, patting it as she stares off into the stars.   
  
Her hand clutches the pin she had made for the golden eyed beauty, and through blurry vision she can make out the stars she had designed.

She laughs as she starts crying, because of course this happened to Violet.   
  
She looks up into the sky, her eyes noticing the bright star that shines through the night sky.

She puts her hand up to her chest, tentatively putting up her middle finger, laughing as she cries some more.

”Fuck you too.”

* * *


End file.
